Declaración Virtual
by EnterradoR
Summary: Declararse en persona ya es parte de la prehistoria. Ahora lo que se usa es declararse por internet... ¡Y Hinata intentará ponerlo en práctica!


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fic naruhina que espero disfruten =). Es un Universo Alterno, ya que no creo que en el mundo de Naruto exista facebook xD. Pero aparte de ese detalle, todo es igual al canon._

_Por último, este fic va dedicado a mi queridísima hermanita y también ficker Sophie Brief Nara ^^_

* * *

_**Declaración Virtual**_

* * *

¡Habían fallado todas! ¡Absolutamente todas sus indirectas! No podía creer que Naruto fuera tan poco perceptivo (por no decir idiota declarado, pero no quería ofender al amor de su vida). ¿Acaso no existía un Kamisama que la ayudara? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que se diera cuenta que ella se moría por él? ¿¡Qué más!?

Suspirando a solas en la intimidad de su habitación, fijó su vista en la luna esperando que ella pudiera consolar un poco la magnitud de su pesar. Y es que Naruto tenía el don de frustrarla de una manera realmente sorprendente.

Cansada de que la ventana impidiera la invasión del aire exterior, la abrió de par en par. Afirmó sus codos en el marco de madera y dejó que las palmas cobijasen su mentón. La tierna brisa vernal acarició dulcemente sus facciones y un suspiro con sabor a dudas trepó desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Ya no sabía qué mas hacer, quería declarársele definitivamente, pero sentía que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Hasta había practicado el «me gustas» durante algunas tardes, pero ningún progreso había conseguido pese al tiempo empeñado: la lengua se le seguía trabando tal cual el primer día, como si un severo calambre se encargase de atacarla. Si estuviera frente a Naruto sería muchísimo peor y morir por un infarto fulminante cabría perfectamente dentro de las posibilidades. Fue entonces que, cavilando opciones para evitar un bochorno fatal, una idea brillante asomó para remover el nudo ciego yacente en sus neuronas. Fue una idea tan emocionante que un gran brinco de alegría eliminó de cuajo su posición anterior. Su enamorado cerebro se había prendido de lleno; ¡claro! Ya sabía por qué estaba fallando: declararse en persona ya formaba parte de la prehistoria. Ahora la moda era hacerlo por internet. Después de todo por algo la tecnología había llegado a Konoha... ¡para utilizarla!

Lo cierto era que la virtualidad nunca le había llamado la atención mayormente. Internet sólo la usaba para copiar tareas desde Wikipedia o ver videos en Youtube. Sin embargo, sabía que Naruto se había creado un facebook y sólo por él valía la pena hacerse una cuenta. Por amor saldría de la época de las cavernas y entraría al mundo del chateo virtual.

Quién sabía, ¡quizás a Naruto se le prendía su bruto cerebro durante la noche! Con un poco de suerte, quizás ella sería su aliada para que se diera cuenta que se moría por él.

Prendió el ordenador, puesto que se sentía más cómoda usando un teclado real que el teclado táctil del teléfono celular. Además, le gustaba tener una pantalla grande por delante (De hecho, como buena mujer, prefería las cosas grandes...). Ingresó al navegador de Google Chrome y en la barra de direcciones escribió la de Facebook. Superó hábilmente el engorroso trámite de abrirse una cuenta y así, ya estaba lista y dispuesta para iniciar una conversación virtual con el amor de su vida.

Le costó un poco acostumbrarse al sistema de aquella red social, pero pronto cogió la dinámica del mismo. En el buscador puso el nombre de su amado y lo primero que vio al hacer clic fue que tenía una fotografía de ramen como portada. Sonrió divertida; no era algo extraño teniendo en cuenta cuanto amaba Naruto tal comida.

Sin embargo, la intensa emoción que la azotaba no impidió el surgimiento de dos problemas puntuales: el primero era que él debía aceptar su solicitud de amistad para poder chatear. Así, esperó varios minutos a ver si su solicitud era aceptada esta misma noche, pero ninguna novedad apareció. Seguramente él no estaba conectado. Aunque le costara, tendría que aunar paciencia y esperar al día siguiente para acometer su plan «virtualoso».

Y así, decepcionada pero esperanzada al mismo tiempo, se fue al lecho ansiando que mañana tuviera mejor suerte respecto a su gran amor.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

* * *

Después de cenar y hacer sus deberes, entró a facebook y una feliz sonrisa forjó su faz cuando vio que Naruto ya era su amigo virtual. Fue entonces que, como buena mujer enamorada, aprovechó de introducirse de lleno a su perfil y se puso en modo admiradora secreta, o también llamado «modo acosadora-stalkeadora-obsesiva-compulsiva». Así, revisó el muro de su amado con sumo interés y la primera publicación le pareció muy propia de él.

_«Esta mosca es el peor enemigo que he enfrentado. Qué Madaras, Kaguyas, Pains ni que ocho cuartos. ¡Esta mosca me arruinó mi sopa!»_ y un emoticón de enojo complementaba sus palabras a la vez que aparecía un corto video de una mosca nadando en su sopa cual piscina. Hasta parecía feliz la muy condenada.

Hinata quisó reaccionar de alguna manera, pero no supo cómo hacerlo. Sólo tras algunos fallidos intentos, finalmente le pudo dar un «like» a la publicación. Y así ejecutaría su plan de acción: Le daría likes a todo lo que publicaba. ¡Absolutamente a todo! ¡No! ¿Pero qué decía? ¿Likes? ¡Eso era demasiado poco! ¡Le daría «Me encanta» a todo lo que publicara! Esos corazones del «me encanta» simbolizarían la inmensa grandeza de su amor.

Enseguida la reacción de Hinata adornó la publicación. Luego revisó sus demás posteos y le dio «me encanta» o «me divierte» a todo lo que estuviera en el rango de un mes. Siguió espíando todo el historial de Naruto, pero no quiso darle like a publicaciones más antiguas para no ser tan «stalker». Quizás Naruto terminaría sintiéndose acosado. Además, aprovechó de guardar todas las fotos de su amor en una carpeta para alegrar su vista después. Sí, facebook definitivamente le estaba gustando mucho.

Así pasaron dos semanas en que había empleado hábilmente su técnica de darle like a todo lo que su amado publicaba, pero no había obtenido ningún resultado. ¡Naruto ni siquiera le había enviado un mísero mensaje de chat!

¡Diablos! Estaba desesperada por hablar con él virtualmente, pero su amor no se daba ni por enterado. Lo que ella no sabía, ni imaginaba, es que Naruto no hablaba con nadie. De hecho, le aburría chatear. A lo que él se conectaba era para ver memes. Esa era su gran fascinación virtual.

* * *

Entretanto el futuro Hokage, relajadamente acostado sobre su cama y con su teléfono celular en la diestra, se dispuso a ver algunos memes antes de dormir. ¿Qué se suponía que facebook era para hablar con gente? ¡Al demonio! A él los memes lo hacían reír mucho más que cualquier conversación. Fue entonces que tras dos semanas, Naruto, milagrosamente, se dio cuenta de algo peculiar e insistente en sus notificaciones: Hinata Hyuga le había dado like a todo lo que había posteado en su muro.

«Que amable es Hinata, espero que tenga un buen novio algún día» pensó con una sonrisa, sin imaginarse que el novio podría ser él. Pero es que al jinchuriki ni siquiera se le había ocurrido verla de esa manera. Primero porque a él no le gustaban las tímidas. A él lo que le encantaba era que le gritaran a viva voz y que lo trataran mal a menudo. Mujeres de carácter fuerte eran las que llamaban su atención. Después de todo llevaba los genes de Minato, al que Kushina siempre hacía sufrir más de la cuenta. El divertido apodo de «El hombre más maltratado de Konoha» su padre se lo había ganado con creces. Y Naruto estaba plenamente dispuesto a seguir su senda.

* * *

Hinata tamborileaba nerviosamente sus dedos en la parte baja del teclado, en ese pequeño espacio debajo del tabulador en donde no existían teclas. Naruto estaba conectado, pero era como un fantasma que sólo posteaba estados. Además de los numerosos likes que le había prodigado, tendría que ser ella quien le hablara... mas no sabía cómo rayos iniciar una conversación que le fuese interesante a Naruto. Conversar de peleas ya debía tenerlo saturado. Hablar de ramen también. Por ello, hubiera preferido que fuese él quien iniciase una conversación amena según lo que le interesase hablar. No obstante, si seguía esperando a que Naruto le hablara le terminarían saliendo canas.

Frustrada, puso sus manos en la cabeza y cerró los ojos, invocando concentración. «Háblame» le trató de enviar sus ondas telepáticas. Pero lamentablemente para su propósito ella no era Charles Xavier de los X-Men. Dejó pasar un par de minutos y no obtuvo ningún resultado satisfactorio. Pero decidida a no dejarse amilanar y desterrando de cuajo cualquier disyuntiva, tomó las riendas del teclado y daría inicio a una conversación que ojalá le resultara interesante.

—Hola —saludó y complementó con una carita sonriente.

—Hola, Hinata. ¿Todo bien?

La emoción corroyó cada una de sus células. No podía creer la sensación fulgurante que le nacía sólo porque él hubiera respondido un mensaje suyo. Si hasta parecía que corazones se desprendían de sus llamativos ojos. Sin duda estaba completamente enamorada. ¡Enloquecida de amor!

—Sí, todo bien —respondió ella.

—Me alegro.

¡Rayos! No había agregado nada para continuar la conversación. Tenía que idear algo para seguirla... Y fue entonces que el tan original, fabuloso, llamativo e inteligente «¿Qué haces?» surgió en la ventana de chat.

—Viendo memes, ¿y tú?

Pensó en contestar «Nada», pero eso se vería muy poco interesante. Y podía ser de todo, menos poco interesante para él. ¿Pero qué podría contestarle?

—Yo también veo memes —¡Sí! Qué mejor estrategia que hacerle ver que a ella también le gustaba hacer eso.

«Hinata, eres una genia» se habría dicho a sí misma, si su humildad inherente no se lo hubiese impedido.

—Algo tenemos en común —contestó Naruto con una sonrisa de diversión a través de un simpático emoticón de color amarillo —. Pensé que lo único que teníamos en común era ser shinobis —complementó lo dicho con un «xD» final.

¿A lo mejor por eso no se había fijado en ella? ¿Porque no tenían nada en común?

Pensativa sobre ello, la luz de una idea comenzó a florecer en las redes de la mente femenina. Brotó como un pequeño destello apenas dilucidable, pero, finalmente, la idea estalló en forma incandescente... ¡Si a él le gustaba ver memes a través de ellos lo conquistaría! ¡Incluso le dedicaría memes! Pero lamentablemente tendría que hacer eso otro día, ya que no tenía nada preparado para esta ocasión. Ahora sólo podían chatear. ¿Pero cómo continuar la conversación? No sabía qué hacer o decir... debió prepararse antes de saludarlo. ¡Por lo menos pensar en algunos temas interesantes de qué hablar! ¿Y ahora qué diría? ¿Qué más podría gustarle a él?

Quería idear alguna estrategia para agradarle; algo para conquistarlo. Hacerle preguntas interesantes y llamar su atención de alguna manera. Que él se diera cuenta de cuanto le gustaba y no sólo eso, que él también gustase de ella. Que no le correspondiera sólo porque sí, sino porque ella realmente le atraía. ¿Pero qué más podría interesarle a él? En realidad no lo conocía mucho, pero, viéndolo desde el lado positivo, aquello podría servirle para conocerlo todavía mejor. Masajeó su frente unos cuantos segundos y entonces una pregunta surgió.

—¿Crees que el matrimonio es indispensable para una pareja que se ama?

—Ni idea.

Evidentemente el tema no le había interesado en lo más mínimo. Lo corta de su respuesta lo dejaba muy claro. ¿Pero qué podría llamar su atención? ¿Qué?

—¿Crees que la aritmética es útil en la vida?

—No.

«Ay, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió preguntarle algo mejor que eso?»

Desesperada y fatalmente nerviosa, sonrojada casi tanto como cuando estaban frente a frente y esta vez con los dedos aturullados en vez de su lengua, sólo escribió lo siguiente en la ventana de chat:

—¿Te gusta el pan?

«Ay, Hinata. Eres una estúpidaaaaa —prolongo aquella palabra—, pregúntale algo interesante, ¡no algo tan bobo!» se recriminó completamente avergonzada. Definitivamente el amor volvía estúpida a la gente y se convenció de que ella era el mejor ejemplo de aquello. Ahora mismo Naruto debía estar pensando en lo tonta que ella era.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la respuesta del rubio de ojos azules.

—See, ¡me gusta mucho! Con mantequilla y con mermelada. ¿Y a ti?

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida: a diferencia de lo sucedido anteriormente, él realmente pareció interesado en el nuevo tema.

—A mi también me gusta con mermelada —sonrió ella tanto en la virtualidad como en la realidad —. De hecho, a veces hago mermeladas caseras los fines de semana —se atrevió a decir más de sí.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no podrías venderme alguna?

Ella abrió todavía más sus ojos. No sólo le interesaba el tema, ¡quería probar una de sus mermeladas! ¡Incluso quería comprárselas!

—No podría venderte ninguna. Te regalo si quieres —complementó con una carita feliz.

—¿De verdad? Pero igual tendría que recompensarte de alguna manera.

«Recompénsame siendo mi novio» fueron los verdaderos pensamientos de Hinata. Pero obviamente sus dedos no la expondrían de una manera tan abierta. La timidez se lo impedía, pero le hubiera encantado hacerlo.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. Estaría feliz de que probaras alguna de mis mermeladas.

«Y que probarás otras de mis cosas también... ¡Ay, qué estoy diciendo!»

—Muchas gracias, Hinata. Eres muy amable. De todas formas ya te recompensaré de alguna forma cuando se me ocurra algo.

La chica se entregó al verdadero sentir y su corazón se encargó de manifestarlo a través de la intensa aceleración que adquirieron sus latidos, mientras su boca lo expresaba a través de una maravillosa curva.

Terminada la increíble sensación, un silencio virtual se hizo. Evidentemente, Naruto no era alguien muy hablador. Le tocaba nuevamente reanimar la plática. De pronto, nació otra pregunta que no dudó en plasmar.

—¿Te gusta el invierno?

«¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! A nadie le gusta el invierno. Soy tan ridícula»

—La verdad me gusta mucho. Prefiero el frío al calor. El frío se quita abrigándose, pero el calor es más difícil mermarlo y además te hace sudar. ¿Y a ti cuál estación es la que te gusta más?

Naruto realmente parecía interesado en lo que ella escribía. No sólo le había respondido inmediatamente, también le interesaba saber cuál preferencia tenía ella.

¿Y si en vez de pensar todo el tiempo en qué podría gustarle a él, simplemente era ella misma? Quería conquistarlo, ¿pero realmente valía la pena hacerlo formando estrategias? ¿No era mejor ser simplemente ella? Sin vergüenzas ni tapujos, sin miedo a parecerle tonta. Ser ella y nadie más que ella era lo mejor que podía hacer. No formando estrategias para conquistarlo ni estupideces de esas. Sólo así podría nacer entre ellos algo verdaderamente genuino y hermoso.

Curiosamente, a partir de entonces, la conversacion fluyó de una manera encantadora. Y no realizó ninguna de las preguntas que podrían serle «interesantes» y por las cuales estaba azotando tanto su cerebro; simplemente cosas y detalles comunes de la vida. Hinata se sentía muy feliz, porque sentía que había dado un gran paso para contactar el alma de Naruto con la suya. Así, pasaron varios días en que conversar por facebook se volvió una maravillosa rutina y Hinata por fin sintió que ya tenía las fuerzas suficientes para revelar lo que verdaderamente sentía por él. Fue entonces que, un día cualquiera en que su valentía salió a flote, decidió comenzar a plasmar su amor en letras. Era el ahora o nunca.

—Naruto... la verdad me hice este facebook sólo para hablar con una persona. Una que me gusta mucho. De hecho le di likes a todas sus publicaciones. Me encanta —enfatizó—. Quiero que se dé cuenta que me gusta, pero él no se da cuenta. ¿Crees que debería declararme?

Había realizado una declaración solapada. Aquel era el primer paso para conseguir la victoria y un galope de emociones incontenibles hizo que su rostro adquiriera un color carmín. De todas formas, estaba preparada para que él no se percatara de nada. Nunca lo hacía y, a pesar de lo evidente de sus palabras, probablemente esta vez tampoco se daría cuenta de nada.

Se produjo un silencio en la ventana del chat. ¿Estaría pensando en sus palabras? ¿Se habría dado cuenta por fin de que él le gustaba?

—Perdón por tardar, es que fui al baño —explicó apenas volvió—. Pues deberías decírselo. Después te quedarás con la duda de qué habría pasado. Yo así lo hice con Sakura y, aunque me rechazó, no me quedé con la duda —complementó con un «xD» final.

Tal como supuso, su amor no se había dado cuenta de absolutamente nada. Definitivamente era un caso perdido. No tenía más alternativa que abrir su corazón y decírselo abiertamente. Sus dedos permanecieron suspendidos sobre el teclado durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente su valentía destruyó cualquier duda y comenzó a escribir su hermosa declaración.

«Naruto... esto hubiese querido decírtelo de frente, pero me pongo demasiado nerviosa. Por aquí puedo ser mucho más clara y me es más fácil decírtelo... Por favor, no quiero que esto cambie nuestra relación para mal y entenderé si no sientes lo mismo que yo. Lo que te quiero decir, el secreto que he cargado durante mucho tiempo en mi corazón... es que tú me gustas mucho, Naruto. Mucho, mucho. Me encanta tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa y tu forma de ver la vida. Me gustaría mucho que fuéramos más que amigos»

¡Sí, por fin se había atrevido a decirlo! Incluso se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por hacer lo que parecía imposible. Ahora sólo faltaba el último paso, pero a la vez el más difícil de todos... presionar el botón «enter» y que él leyera por fin sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tardó varios segundos mientras su dedo índice se balanceaba por encima del botón que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Sus pulmones se volvieron un tornado de agitación y su corazón un turbulento océano rojo. Simplemente estaba embriagada de emociones incontrolables.

Y justo cuando su dedo descendió para pulsar el enter, cuando solo faltaba un milímetro para lanzar su confesión; cuando, después de años, había reunido la valentía suficiente como para declarársele, vio el siguiente mensaje:

—Bueno Hinata, fue un gusto hablar contigo, pero ya me tengo que ir. Mañana debo levantarme temprano para practicar un jutsu. ¡Cuidate mucho, por favor!

Ella ni siquiera alcanzó a responderle «Adiós». Ya se había desconectado.

La cara de Hinata se convirtió en una que gritaba claramente: «¡No puede ser tanta mi mala suerte!»

Justo en el momento en que la verdad saldría desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el futuro Hokage se había ido sin más. Dio un suspiro resignado y pensó en enviarle la declaración de todas formas, ya que él podría verla cuando se conectara nuevamente. Pero finalmente desistió de hacerlo; ella quería saber su reacción y respuesta en el mismo instante. No sería capaz de lidiar un día entero o más con la incertidumbre. Motivada por ello, no tuvo más remedio que borrar su confesión entre suspiros de desilusión.

Sí, el destino definitivamente estaba contra ella... ¡Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente! En un futuro ya tendría otra oportunidad de decírselo. Después de todo, nada sacaba con deprimirse y era mejor pensar en forma positiva que negativa. Además, a través de todos estos días lo había conocido mucho mejor y eso ya servía como un gran consuelo.

Las cosas pasaban por algo... incluso quizás pudiera ser una señal de que debía decírselo en persona y de una forma mucho más personal y directa; disfrutando su sonrisa y su mirada. Sí, quizás volver a los tiempos prehistóricos era lo que debía hacer. Y entonces, a pesar de todo, una pequeña sonrisa acudió a su rostro.

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
